captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
U-13 Japan
|the team's succesor, see U-14 Japan. For the U-16 team|Japan Jr. (1986)}} U-13 日本 |image= U-13 Japan (Anime).jpg|1983 U-13 Japan (Movie 1).jpg|Film |nationality=Japanese |other_names=J Boys; Nippon |first_appearance= }} (U-13 日本) is one of Japan's junior youth national teams; and the first gathering of the Golden Age Generation in Japan led by Tsubasa Ozora. Description had a first opportunity to play together as whole in the International U-13 tournament, organized by the Soccer Federations in France and Germany, inviting the Japan Jr. team to participate. The team is introduced in the 1983 anime, but only through mid-schooler Tsubasa's flashbacks in his dream and Kojiro's narrative on the Hospital Waiting Room the night before the finals of the 16th National middle school tournament. Uniforms 1983 Anime * Home: Main white with blue collared jersey, w/ blue and yellow stripes on sleeves and a blue and yellow chevron on the chest, white shorts and white socks with one blue stripe (1983 anime). * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Royal blue with white collared uniform and a white horizontal stripe on chest and arms, maroon long trousers with a white stripe on sides. He wears a maroon cap with the Nankatsu logo and international orange and white cuffs. * Keeper (Wakashimazu): Cornell red with black collared uniform and red abdomen with a black stripe on chest, black trousers and white socks. He wears dark green and white cuffs. * Keeper (Nakanishi): Dark green with lemon chiffon collared uniform and lemon chiffon abdomen, black shorts and lemon chiffon socks. He wears pink and white cuffs. 1985 Film * Home: Scarlet red with azure collared jersey, with white and azure stripes on sleeves and white and a azure chevron on the chest, azure shorts & white socks with one azure stripe (European Showdown movie). Curiously, the home uniform was used in Tatakae Dream Team as the uniforms for the Middle School selection team during Story mode. * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Dark green with white collared uniform and a yellow horizontal stripe on chest and arms, black long trousers with a white stripe on sides. He wears a maroon cap and scarlet red cuffs. * Keeper (Wakashimazu): Main blue with white collared uniform and light blue abdomen with a white stripe on chest, red trousers and white socks. He wears dark green cuffs. * Keeper (Nakanishi): Dark purple with white polo collared uniform and lavender abdomen, purple shorts and white socks. He wears yellow cuffs. History U-13 International tournament After the match where Nankatsu narrowly won against Meiwa in the 6th Elementary School tournament, Katagiri as a National Soccer Federation representative put together a team of the 16 best players in the last national tournament and traveled to Europe for the first time in the U-13 International tournament. The coach of the team, Tadashi Shiroyama, chose Tsubasa as the team captain. Once there, they make their first acquaintance with the captain of U-13 France, Pierre. In addition, there was a first heated encounter with the giant captain Steve from U-13 England, so Wakabayashi challenges him in a man against man duel, where Robson attempted to defeat Genzo outside the penalty area. However, this contest is interrupted by German super star Karl Heinz Schneider. Quarterfinals During the Tournament, in Group A, U-13 Japan faced U-13 England, being able to win after some difficulties since there was many individual players and Shiroyama had to put on bench Genzo (who was defeated by Steve Robson), Kojiro (who will leave temporarily the tournament for scouting Schneider in Cologne), and the Tachibana twins. Semifinals Later on, U-13 Japan faced U-13 France led by Pierre, and even when the Japanese team was able to match the Frenchmen's elegant and tricky plays, Tsubasa made some mistakes, similar to Kojiro and Genzo, but was able to redeem himself by winning against Pierre and also thanks to the outstanding performance of Ken Wakashimazu won 2:1. U-13 Japan was impressed by Schneider's abilities but encouraged Kojiro who came back that they are not powerful due to individualistic players but as a powerful team and trust between each other. Finals The last match was to be the final test for the Japanese team to adapt and battle against the European soccer. After some attempts to score against the amazing goalkeeper Gustav Heffner, West Germany does a counter-attack. Schneider tricks Wakashimazu with his "Best Shot" but instead uses his "Feint Shot" (using his weaker leg) to trick the keeper. Fastly enough, Schneider dribbles against the Tachibanas using his speed and his strong legs to not falter against any tackle. Now, Schneider himself uses his "Best Shot" to throw a bullet shot directly to Wakashimazu's face, hitting him with it and making the ball enter together into the goal, scoring 2:0 against U-13 Japan. S.G.G.K. Wayabayashi enters for the second half-time in order to ease his teammates. When Schneider entered the area to score, Wakabayashi decided to close his eyes, attempting to predict the "Best Shot" (a powerful top-spin shot) from Schneider, being able to catch it, using his Telepathy saving. Inmediately after, Tsubasa attempts to score with a jumping Overhead Kick but Schneider counters it. Then, since the ball is still on field, Tsubasa rushes at the same time than Hyuga, scoring 1:2 with a Twin Shot against Hefner. In order to win the game, Hans centers the ball with a curved shot, making Wakabayashi to punch the ball so as to leave the area clear for Schneider to shoot the loose ball, and, since he was desperate to score, Hyuga knew the Kaiser was going to score with his right foot and use his "Best shot" and shouts Genzo to dive to the left and he catches it. With just the loss-time minutes to end the game, Matsuyama passes the ball to Misaki who, at the same time does a finally, with an Overhead Pass to Hyuga who does the same overhead and passes to Tsubasa. Tsubasa jumps to make another overhead and, with this "Triple overhead", they are able to defeat Hefner, making Japan tie West Germany with a 2:2. The great European showdown This match is the original telling of what happened in the flash-back narrated by Kojiro in Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series). Indeed, all happened after the events of the Kids' Dream arc. There was an International Jr. Youth Tournament, organized between European countries and Katagiri representing the Japanese Soccer Federation. In this occasion nor Schneider nor Hefner were regulars since they believe that U-13 Japan is not a worthy rival for them. Japan is not pleased with this and they promise that they will put those two in, even if they do not want to. After Japan scoring, the superstar germans entered the field, scoring 2:1 against U-13 Japan. For the second half-time, Wakabayashi enters as keeper for the second half-time in order to ease his teammates. When Schneider entered the area to score, Wakabayashi decided to close his eyes using his "Sixth Sense trick" to predict the "Feint Shoot" from Schneider by hearing the approaching sound of the ball. Later on, Tsubasa was able to make a header after the ball bounced on the goal post, being able to tie 2:2. Finally, with a double overhead pass from both Misaki and Hyuga, Tsubasa makes a third overhead and is able to defeat Jeffner, making Japan win All Europe Jr. with a 3:2. Results U-13 International tournament *''Quarterfinal'' ○ U-13 Japan 3 - 2 U-13 England ● *''Semifinal'' ○ U-13 Japan 2 - 1 U-13 France ● *''Final'' Δ U-13 Japan 2 - 2 U-13 West Germany Δ Europa Daikessen * ○ U-13 Japan 3 - 2 All Europe Jr. ● Squad *Coach Tadashi Shiroyama 22px|border *Coach & Supervisor Munemasa Katagiri 22px|border Gallery |-|1983= U13 Japan (CT).jpg|Travelling to France U-13_Japan_(CT).jpg|U-13 Japan (CT) U-13_Japan_(CT)_2.jpg U-13 Japan (Anime) 2.jpg|U-13 Japan (CT) U-13 Japan (CT) 3.jpg Ken .jpg|Wakashimazu Tsubasa and Ken - U-13 Japan.jpg Rika Ozawa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot Genzo U-13 Japan (CT).jpg Genzo_-_Telepathy_Saving.jpg|Genzo's Telepathy saving Genzo U13 Japan.jpg Hyuga ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyugas's Overhead Pass Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Shot Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 2.jpg|Defeating Hefner Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 3.jpg |-|Film= Schneider_Tsubasa_(Film_1)_0.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg Steve_Robson_vs_Tsubasa_(Movie).png|Steve vs Tsubasa Pierre_(1983)_-_Dribble_(Movie_1).jpg|Pierre vs Misaki Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 4.jpg Triangle Shot (Film 1) 1.jpg|Triangle Shot Misaki (Film 1) 1.jpg|Misaki's Overhead pass Kojiro (Film 1) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead pass Tsubasa (Film 1) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead pass Tsubasa (Film 1) 2.jpg|Beating Hefner & All Europe Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 6.jpg Notes de:U13_Japan Category:Anime youth teams